Pensamientos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Brian está entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué debe hacer con respecto a los resultados de sus acciones?.


**Pensamientos:** **Pequeño One-Shot de Brian Griffin, las últimas temporadas se han puesto bastante tensas con respecto a este personaje y su forma de pensar, sobre todo a lo ocurrido con Quagmire y que esto puede desatar una explosión de odio, cuando tanta presión queda acumulada.**

 **No soy dueño de Padre de Familia, ésta pertenece a Seth MacFarlane. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Para Brian Griffin, el intentar ser alguien amigable, a pesar de su postura y pensamientos, era algo que le costaba demasiado. Un completo Liberal que intentaba "mejorar al Mundo", pero esos intentos eran un rotundo fracaso: El tuit que había provocado una oleada masiva en Quahog contra él y los Griffin, su pésimo papel como padre, la tensa relación que tenía con Glenn Quagmire, en especial por lo ocurrido con su padre y otros episodios más que había vivido, lo llevaron a entrar en un estado de total silencio, de no decir nada al respecto, simplemente miraba hacia otra parte y no interfería, total, ¿qué importaba que aquel can dijera una palabra?. Si ya con hablar, solo provocaba que estallar un conflicto en esa ciudad.

Caminaba por las calles de Quahog, intentando pensar en cómo mejorar su posición, su vida, sin embargo, lo único que veía eran los sitios donde todo se había derrumbado por completo, como un castillo de naipes.

\- Hola, Brian.- Le saludó Jerome, el nuevo dueño del bar "La Almeja Ebria", pero el perro no dijo nada, solamente se volteó y saludó con la mano, para luego retirarse.- ¿Brian? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Quiso saber el moreno, sin embargo, no respondió.

Para Jerome, tal vez era un mal día que estaba pasando el perro blanco, así que decidió dejarlo tranquilo, de seguro volvería para tomarse un trago en el bar.

\- _"¿En qué estaba pensando al publicar ese tuit o sobre mis posturas políticas?. Dios, soy una vergüenza, con razón la gente piensa mal de mí. Maldita sea, ojala...ojala pudiera irme de esta ciudad y no volver jamás, pero...pero ellos, en especial Stewie, se pondrían_ mal".- Pensaba Brian, mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo quería encender, pero el pulso se lo impedía.

Llegó hasta el parque de Quahog y allí se quedó, sentado, mirando a cada una de las personas, mientras que se leía un libro e intentaba enmendar las cosas, pero sabía bien que era imposible, lo único que podía hacer era cuestionar todo, provocar divisiones y hasta el odio en esa ciudad contra él y los Griffin, ya habían corrido muchos problemas allí, así que se había hecho la promesa de nunca más volver a hablar, se limitaría a decir algo al respecto. Fue entonces que encendió su cigarrillo y de ahí comenzó a fumarlo, lanzando una bocanada de humo al aire y ésta desaparecía.

 _\- "Vaya que me tocó, ojala estuviera muerto".-_ Pensó, al saber que tal vez así tendrían que ser las cosas.

 _-_ Oiga, Señor, ¿no cree que eso le puede hacer daño?.- Escuchó la voz de una niña y no le prestó atención.

 _-_ Mira, pequeña, quisiera responderte, pero...pero...emmmm, estoy tratando de resolver este crucigrama, no te preocupes por mí.- Le mintió, pero al voltearse, se topó con aquella persona que había visto una vez, en el Centro Comercial con Stewie para ir a ver a Santa.- Un momento, ¿Abby? ¿Eres...eres la sobrina de Glenn Quagmire o estoy viendo mal?.- Preguntó sorprendido, al verse con aquella niña, cuyos cabellos habían crecido tras un largo tratamiento contra el cáncer que había atravesado.- Mira, no...no...no...no quiero problemas, ¿sí?, no fue...no fue mi intención, no quería decir eso en aquella mañana antes de Nochebuena. Fui un estúpido, aléjate de mí, aléjate, porque si tu tío me ve, estoy seguro que acabaré en el hospital.- Pidió, entrando en la desesperación, tomando su libro y con terror de que Quagmire lo viera, comenzó a retroceder y de ahí intentó irse, pero tropezó con una piedra, lastimándose la pierna.- ¡Agh!.- Gritó del dolor y Abby tuvo que ayudarlo.

\- Espera, tengo una bandita médica para cubrir la herida.- Le tranquilizó y de ahí sacó aquel objeto, poniéndolo sobre aquella parte, mientras que ayudaba a Brian a ponerse de pie.- ¿Se encuentra bien?.

\- Sí, sí, tranquila, voy a estar bien, ufff, Dios, tanto escándalo por ésto, soy un inútil, no soy nada, ni un escritor o un buen padre, solamente soy el "payaso" de Quahog y después de lo que pasó, con lo del...bah, olvídalo, ¿sabes?, te lo agradezco, gracias.- Agradeció Brian a la niña.

\- Yo no estoy enojada por lo que pasó ese día en el Centro Comercial, mi tío exagera las cosas muchas veces.- Sostuvo Abby.

\- La verdad, que para serte sincero, no quisiera ni meterme en eso, ya he tenido problemas.- Pidió el perro en no contarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó la niña.

\- Uffff, ¿qué se le va a hacer?. Mira, Abby, no soy nada en esta vida, nada, ¿entiendes?. Tú tendrás un buen Futuro, luchaste contra el cáncer, lo venciste, eres muy valiente y lo tengo que admitir. Vas a ser lo que siempre has soñado y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, solo por salir adelante. Yo, por mi parte, merecía estar pudriéndome en un ataúd, solo, en un cementerio donde nadie me visite, porque le he causado tantos problemas a los míos. Tantas desgracias, soy un perro de la mala suerte, tal vez lo sea o tal vez exagere, pero eso es lo que me considero: No saludo a la gente de color, ni siquiera a mis amigos, porque tengo miedo que algún infeliz crea que estoy haciendo bromas de mal gusto contra ellos, no veo a mi familia porque de seguro estarán pensando en tirarme huevos podridos, hasta incluso no salgo mucho de mi casa y me quedo viendo películas tan deprimentes que hasta estuve internado en el hospital porque me intenté matar con alcohol y pastillas. Todo lo que yo he dicho y hecho, han llevado a esto, así que es mejor que tú vuelvas con tu tío, porque conmigo no quiere saber nada, ¿está bien?.- Le contó todo lo que estaba sufriendo, no quería llorar, pero al recordar todo el dolor, apretaba con fuerza los dientes y reprimía esos sentimientos.

\- ¿Y no puedes solucionarlo?. La gente es tonta, se creen que porque un tuit que has hecho, todos se movilizan, pero hoy en día, con la pobreza que hay en las calles, no dicen nada, ellos son los verdaderos hipócritas, tú solamente hiciste una broma, nada más.- Sostuvo Abby, mientras que Brian intentaba fumar de nuevo.

\- Sí, pero hoy en día, la Humanidad es tan estúpida, como tú mismo dijiste, ya uno no puede hablar o comentar de algo, porque si te opones o dices algo distinto, es como si te estuvieran poniendo un arma en la cabeza y tuvieras que rectificarte. ¿Quieres saber algo más?.- Alegó el perro, quien intentaba prender el encendedor, pero parecía no tener más gas.- Desde el día que fue lo del tuit, intenté remediar las cosas, pero las arruiné aún más y hay veces que sueño que entro como si fuera Tony Montana de "Scarface", drogado y armado con un M-16, comenzando toda una matanza por toda Quahog, luego despierto y estoy con dolores en el pecho. ¿Sabes quién me fue a visitar ese día al hospital?. Solo Jerome, el dueño del bar, el resto nada, no vino nadie, ni mi familia, por eso estoy ahorrando para irme.- Le contó sobre su plan.

\- ¿Irse? ¿Adónde?.- Preguntó la pequeña con tristeza.

\- No lo sé, tal vez a Filipinas o a Inglaterra, ¿qué se yo?. Pero me iré bien lejos de todo, tal vez me vaya a las montañas, viva allí y tenga una vida pacífica, alejado de todo esto.- Respondió el perro, mientras que daba esa noticia.

\- No quiero que se vaya.- Pidió Abby.

\- Lo siento, pequeña, pero las cosas son así, cometí mis errores, intenté arreglarlos y solo empeoré, tal vez me sirva de algo esto.- Finalizó Brian, mientras que se daban un abrazo, pero cuando estaba por irse, vio que Glenn llegaba.

\- ¡Abby! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hables con...?. Ah, hola, Brian.- Saludó el peli negro, sin mucho interés en el perro.

\- No estaba pasando nada, Glenn, solo hablábamos nada más.- Apuntó éste con temor.

\- Espero que no le hayas metido tus ideas en la cabeza, lo único que faltaría de ti.- Advirtió el amante del sexo.

\- ¿Mis ideas?. Solo hablábamos de que me estoy por ir de este condenado pueblo; ¡sí, tal como lo oyes, reverendo infeliz, hipócrita, ahh, "mírenme, soy Quagmire, me hago tanto el tío responsable, pero de mis otros hijos no los llamo para nada, odio a Brian Griffin y me hago el políticamente correcto"!.- Terminó el perro por estallar, gritando a más no poder.- ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Al diablo todo, al diablo tú, Peter, Lois, todos! Salvo Meg y Stewie, ¡pero el resto, váyanse a lo más profundo del Infierno! ¡Como lo oíste, infeliz, me voy a ir, ya tengo todo reservado para el vuelo mío de la semana que viene!.- En aquel momento, Quagmire quedó aterrado al ver esa violenta reacción de Brian y éste lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.-

\- ¿Te...te va? ¿Adónde?.- Preguntó con miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué te importa?!.- Respondió el perro y se retiró del lugar.- Abby, lo siento, pero por este tipo de gente, yo me voy a ir de aquí.- Sentenció Brian, despidiéndose de la chica.- Te deseo lo mejor, un buen Futuro y nunca bajes los brazos.- Le deseó y de ahí se fue, envuelto en un gran odio.

* * *

Volvió a su departamento y al arribar allí, ya tenía todo listo para irse, solo tenía que llevarse sus pertenencias, dejar la llave, pero qué iba a hacer con los Griffin. Tomó un largo respiró, sacó su celular y llamó a la casa.

\- _Hola.-_ Escuchó la voz de Meg, quien estaba allí.

\- Meg, hola, ¿cómo estás?. Soy yo, Brian.- Saludó el perro desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- _¡Brian, qué emoción, Dios!. Te extraño mucho, ¿vas a volver?. Los que protestaban frente a la casa se han ido, ¿por qué no vuelves?.-_ Le pidió la castaña, pero él no pensaba lo mismo.

\- Lo siento, pero no pienso volver. Estoy...estoy...ufff, escucha, quiero que solo tú lo sepas, porque no quiero que nadie más se entere, ni siquiera Stewie, ¿sí?: Me voy a ir de Quahog la semana que viene, ya tengo todo reservado.- Le anunció a la chica, quien al oír semejante noticia, quedó helada.- ¿Megan? ¿Estás ahí?.- Preguntó el perro.

\- _Irte...¡¿te vas a ir?! ¡No es justo, solo fue un chiste! ¡No, por favor, Brian, por favor, no te vayas, te lo pido, piensa en nosotros, somos tu familia, no te puedes ir porque esa gente es caprichosa, tú solo hiciste una broma! ¡NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!.-_ Gritó más fuerte la castaña, mientras que dejaba el teléfono y salía a la calle, furiosa, golpeando a los manifestantes que habían estado frente a su puerta, incluyendo al rubio que golpeó a Brian en la nariz, al cual le rompió un brazo y una pierna, enviándolo de urgencia al hospital.

\- Lo siento, Meg, ya he causado otro problema. Te pido perdón.- Se disculpó Brian y colgó la llamada, ya mucho daño había causado nuevamente.

Horas más tarde, Jerome arribó al departamento del perro, el cual lo estaba esperando.

\- Brian, hola, ¿qué tal, amigo? ¿Por qué me llamaste?.- Quiso saber el dueño del bar, ya que había tenido que dejar a un reemplazante por unas horas.

\- Hola, Jerome, escucha, quiero regalarte esto.- Le entregó Brian las llaves de su coche, el cual estaba estacionado afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es tu auto, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?!.- Quiso saber el moreno con asombro.

\- Me voy de Quahog, Jerome, no voy a volver, lo siento, te ofendí a ti y a toda tu gente, no soy más que un maldito racista, egocéntrico y demás títulos: No sirvo para ser padre, soy un alcohólico y hasta un perdedor, por eso quiero cederte mi coche. Estará bajo tu cargo el Lunes de la semana que viene, cuando lo deje en el aeropuerto. Ten, quiero que me firmes estos papeles, ya está todo oficializado, no tienes por qué preocuparte por si la Policía pregunta o si te ven con mi auto, es un regalo mío.- Sostuvo Brian, mientras que le daba una pluma (birome) para que firmara y una vez terminado, aquel vehículo pasaría a manos de Jerome.

\- No, Brian, no puedo aceptar esto.- Se negó el dueño del bar en aceptarlo.

\- Lo siento, amigo, pero esto ya es así, por favor, solo firma, ¿sí?.- Pidió el perro y el hombre tuvo que hacerlo, intentó convencerlo, pero ya era inútil.

Antes de que se fuera, Jerome se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¿Sabes?. Tú no eres racista, lo que pasa es que esta sociedad está tan podrida que ya uno no puede pensar ni decir nada, todo le afecta. Lo lamento mucho de que te tengas que ir, pero ¿vas a volver?.- Mostró su apoyo hacia Brian y luego preguntó.

\- Si te soy sincero, no, no pienso volver. Fue un gusto conocerte, Jerome y espero que un día mis errores los pueda aprender.- Pidió el perro y de ahí se dieron un último abrazo para después irse.

Cuando se retiró aquel personaje, Brian ya había terminado todo, solamente le faltaba despedirse de Megan y nada más, así que lo volvió a llamar, pero el contestador fue el que respondió, informándole que los Griffin estaban en la estación de Policía, debido a la violencia que su hija había desatado, en especial de haber golpeado a varias personas y en especial de mandar a uno de ellos, en estado grave, tras haberle estrellado la cabeza contra el pavimento varias veces, todos eran los manifestantes que estuvieron en la puerta de la casa por lo ocurrido con Brian.

* * *

\- ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido y más le vale que se muera, porque voy a estar allí para aplicarle la eutanasia!.- Gritaba Megan, quien salió de la Comisaría con su familia, no sin antes golpear a otras personas que estaban allí, protestando, cosa que Joe Swanson no pudo evitar junto con los otros policías.- ¡Son todos unos malditos hipócritas y ojala se mueran, hijos de puta! ¡Malditos!.- Jamás habían visto a la chica furiosa, pero en ese momento, ella parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

* * *

Brian había decidido poner fin a todo y con el paso de la semana, finalmente llegó el día en que se iría de allí, no sin antes dejar varias cartas a la gente que conocía, estableciendo los motivos de su partida. Ya tenía todo listo, así que entregó las llaves de su departamento al dueño y de ahí llamó a Jerome para que lo acompañara al aeropuerto, en pocos minutos se hallaba el moreno, esperándolo en la puerta.

\- Brian.- Le dijo el dueño del bar y ambos entraron al coche, partiendo hacia el Aeropuerto.

* * *

\- Peter, ¿acaso sabes si Brian ha dejado algún mensaje?. Hace un montón que no responde.- Pidió Lois a su marido, el cual tomó el teléfono y nada.

\- Espera, mira, una carta.- Encontró el obeso aquel papel y lo abrió.- ¡Por Dios, es de Brian!.- Gritó y al oír eso, todos bajaron las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Brian ha vuelto?.- Quiso saber Chris, pero cuando llegó, vio que todos estaban callados y sin decir nada.

 _"Querida Familia: Cuando reciban esta carta, yo me habré ido para siempre de Quahog, por desgracia, mis acciones y palabras no son más que balas y bombas que lastiman a la gente, intenté ser un buen ejemplo pero terminé fallando en todo. Lamento mucho el daño que les he causado, pero esta sociedad está podrida hasta la raíz, no se puede estar de un bando y del otro, juzgar por un simple chiste que uno publica en las redes sociales, tan solo por ser una pequeña opinión. Sin embargo, la semana pasada fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No voy a decirles a dónde iré ni tampoco si volveré, solo espero que me perdonen._

 _Lo siento mucho: Brian Griffin._

 _P.S: No traten mal a Megan, ella hace todo lo posible para ser alguien y todos la viven tratando como si fuera basura. Ella fue la única que se preocupó por mí, junto con la sobrina de Quagmire y Jerome, el resto ni me llamó ni nada._

 _Cumplan sus sueños, porque los míos han muerto"._

Ese era el mensaje de Brian, el cual fue leído por los Griffin, pero también habían llegado cartas a Quagmire, pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido con su padre y por no haber sido un buen vecino, lo mismo se podía decir para Cleveland y su familia, sobre todo con lo ocurrido el día en que Peter le disparó, por error, a Cleveland Jr. Cada uno de los que estuvo dentro de la vida de Brian se sentían como la peor persona del Mundo, pero la más afectada era Megan y Stewie, ella salió disparada hacia la calle y pidió un taxi, llevándola al aeropuerto.

Peter no podía más, la partida de su amigo y todo por una simple broma, nada más que eso, sentía rabia hacia aquellas personas e incluso apoyó la decisión de su hija de golpear a todos esos manifestantes, ni siquiera Stewie podía parar de llorar.

\- ¡Esto es su culpa, malditos, son todos unos desgraciados, lloren, eso, lloren, porque Brian no volverá más! ¡Los odio! ¡La Familia Griffin los odia y maldice!.- Gritó el pequeño a los cuatro vientos, apuntando a cada una de las personas que habían recibido las cartas, para después irse a su habitación, en donde sacó un álbum de fotos, en los cuales estaban ambos amigos, viviendo todas las aventuras que habían tenido.

* * *

Megan se bajó del taxi, lo pagó y de ahí buscó el coche de Brian, allí estaba, estacionado y por lo cual fue buscándolo por todo el aeropuerto, hasta que por fin lo vio con Jerome, en la zona de embarcos.

\- Brian.- Dijo ella y fue corriendo a más no poder, empujando a las personas que se le interponían.- ¡Brian, Brian!.- Gritó la chica y de ahí se le lanzó encima al perro, abrazándolo a más no poder.

\- Megan...¿Qué...Qué haces aquí?.- Quiso saber.

\- Por favor, no te vayas, no es justo, no quiero perderte.- Pidió ella, pero ya el vuelo estaba por salir.

\- Lo siento, Meg, yo...yo tengo la culpa de que todo esto se haya ido por el inodoro, lo lamento muchísimo y fueron mis pensamientos los que llevaron a todo esto. Te pido disculpas por no haber sido ese alguien que hubieran deseado. Pero te prometo que los visitaré, te lo juro.- Prometió el perro, mientras que le daba un último abrazo.- No estés triste, sé que vas a ser alguien importante, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias...Brian...- Agradeció ella y cuando fue llamado para embarcar, éste se despidió de la chica y Jerome, partiendo hacia su vuelo, el cual lo llevaría a su destino.

Ambos rompieron en lágrimas al verlo partir, no podían interferir y nada, simplemente observaron y nada más. Por el barrio de los Griffin, la gente que había recibido esas cartas, se estaban lamentando por todo lo que habían hecho, pero había una realidad: Nadie salía ganando, aunque Brian dejara expresado eso, las cosas seguían siendo iguales o peor, no había vencedores ni vencidos, solo una eterna y profunda derrota.

Pronto, el perro miró hacia atrás una vez más, despidiéndose de Quahog y de ahí se embarcó en su vuelo hacia un destino incierto.

¿Qué le podía deparar el Futuro allí?. Eso iba a verse cuando llegara, tal vez encontraría la paz que perdió hacía mucho tiempo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Siendo mi primer fic de "Family Guy", siento que en varios capítulos, a pesar de que tengo mis pro y contra sobre Brian, hubo varios en donde se pasaron de la raya y Quagmire es uno de los principales en esto, no se ofendan, me siguen gustando los personajes, solo que, a veces, hallo una línea que supera el equilibrio y se pasa hacia un extremo bastante intenso, por así decirlo.**

 **Espero que les guste este fic y si quieren que haga una versión alternativa, solo avíseme. Nos estamos viendo y buen comienzo de Martes para todos.**


End file.
